Honor Amongst Thieves
by Polyester
Summary: -Sorato.- Sora and Taichi are so close, they are like brother and sister. Sora ' Spike, ' is the leader of a gang of thieves. She confronts the Police Squad Leader, and he turns out to be someone she knows.. NEW: Chapter 5 up! Please RR!
1. One on One

This story is a little different from my others. u_U; No romance yet..Geez, I can't start my fics with romance in it. It's a flaw. e_e; Just a lot of action. The two leaders have been given nicknames. :B! You know. F.Y.I. They don't like revealing their real self. o_O; Would someone tell me how you can use spaces, in this.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon  
  
Sora-19  
Taichi-19  
Yamato-19  
  
  
  
"Taichi, get your ass over here.." Sora whispered, motioning to her friend. "Dammit, Taichi..this may be our last chance to do this.."  
  
Taichi quickly moved over to her, and hid behind the statue Sora was hiding behind. "Sorry Sora, I was afraid we would be caught. We have to be careful..you know."  
  
[ a/n: Rofl. It sounds like Taichi and Sora has switched personalities. Forgive me for that. ]  
  
Sora sighed. "Yes, Taichi. I know. I'll be more cautious this time. Alright. You distract her, and I'll steal some of the jewelry. Then I'll make a run for it, and when she's busy screaming and hollering like an idiot, you grab that gold watch on her desk, and then we'll make a run for it. If we run across any coppers, I'll take care of it from there."  
  
"Right. Okay. I'm going now Sora. Be ready." Taichi walked up to the owner of the Jewelry shop. "Good -Morning- Mam." He began.  
  
Sora put a hand on her face, groaning. ' Not like that Idiot. But I guess it'll have to do.' She listened to the conversation, and snuck over to where the Jewelry were, grabbing them, and putting it in the stash. The woman had heard movement behind her, breaking free of the conversation Taichi had started. Sora looked up, and saw the hold hag shocked, glaring right at her. ' Time to make a run for it. ' Sora ran out of the shop, motioning to Taichi to grab that watch, as the screaming hag was too busy being flustered, and shocked to do anything else. The two ran out the door together.  
  
"Shit. She's calling the cops!" Taichi shouted to his friend.  
  
"Dammit, I know. They're going to be hot on our trail if we don't hurry. Quick! Into the park!" The two made their way towards the park, as the sound of sirens could be heard.  
  
  
  
"Sora, they're going to bust us, today!" Taichi said, worrying, looking out from behind the tree they were hiding behind.  
  
"Fuck. Taichi, don't say shit like that. We've gotten a way more times than I could count. Aint no way they gunna bust us today." Sora mumbled. "SHIT, Here comes the squad leader. Taichi, that blond-pretty boy is starting to piss me off. Always foiling out plans. Here Taichi, take the jewels, and go back to the gang's home. This'll make one hell of a story."  
  
"Good luck Sora. You've always been saying you wanted to take out that pretty-boy, One on One. I wont stop you now. Hey, there's gonna be a nice bottle of wine with your name on it, Sora. The gang's lookin forward for your return." Taichi ran as fast as he could, from his cover. Sora could hear a "HAULT! POLICE. STOP!" As soon as Taichi revealed himself. As the cop started running after Taichi, Sora stepped out in front of him, cutting him off.  
  
"Do leave my friend alone, you cocky-ass bitch." Sora said.  
  
"Ah. It's the leader of thieves. Spike. Hm. Spike is no name for a girl." The cop taunted.  
  
"You would know?" Sora replied. Sora pulled a daggar out, eyeing the cop. "And what might YOUR Name be? Funny. You've been after me for years, and still, we aren't acquainted. My, My."  
  
"I don't reveal my name to my enemies." The cop grinned. "Dear Spike, you can call me Lee. Do remember that name, when you're spending four years in prison." Lee took out his gun, and pointed it at Sora. "You're under arrest, Mam..or..Sir, should I say." Lee snickered.  
  
Sora ran her fingers across the blade of her daggar. "Well, Lee. I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sora charged after Lee.  
  
"Mam--You know I will shoot." Lee said, squeezing the trigger of the gun.  
  
"I know. That's a risk I have to take, to get you off my back." Sora's daggar connected with Lee's arm, leaving a bloody slash on the cop uniform. Lee pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing across the surface of Sora's shirt, barely missing the skin. "That's my new shirt, Bitch!" She yelled, kicking the gun out of his hands. The gun slid across the ground, falling into the sewer drain.   
  
"Pretty good for a girl.." Lee admitted, holding his bleeding arm. Behind him, he could hear a shouting voice. "Hey, LEE, Don't worry, I got cha covered!" Lee turned around, and shouted at his partner. "NO, STOP. I have to do this myself." And his friend stopped dead in his tracks, obeying him. Lee looked back at the girl. "When you're in jail, I'll send you the bill for the details on my shirt." Lee grinned. "Normally, I don't hit girls. You're the exception." Lee charged towards the girl, nailing her across the face. Sora fell down from the blow, bruise across her face, sliding across the dirt ground.  
  
"Bastard.." Sora groaned. She got up. " You're gonna pay for that, Cop. C'mon, Prettyboy. Let's scratch that face of yours." Sora charged towards him streaking a slice right below his eye. Before Sora continued, she heard more sirens near the park, and caught sight of many more cops. "Dammit." Sora ran from the scene, and disappeared out of sight.  
  
  
  
The cops had arrived, and Lee's partner ran up to him. "Damn, Yamato. She beat you up good!" His partner exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, Shut up. I was being easy on her. Didn't feel right hitting a girl.." He grumbled. Yamato got up, rubbing his face. "Hey Mark, Let's go back to the department, and investigate the crime."  
  
"Geez, Yamato. You're too into your job." Mark huffed. " I think this Leader thing has gotten to your head. Hey! I got the fight on tape. I can see it now: Officer Yamato: Beaten up by a girl."  
  
Yamato scoffed. "Hey Shut up. I told you I was being nice on her. Man, I lost my gun today. Damn, that was my favorite one."  
  
  
  
Yamato was in his office, wrapping up his wounds, wincing with pain. "Hey, Cindy. Get me a coffee, two creams, three sugars." Outside his office, he could hear ' oohs ' and ' ahhs.' "Mark--Probably playing the tape for everyone. Cindy arrived with his coffee, and he left his office, curious to see how he looked on tape.  
  
" 'Ey Yamato, Nice dukin with Spike, Man." One of the officers teased.  
  
' I was just easy on her. ' Yamato said that over and over in his head. He watched the screen. The scenes changed over and over. One of the scenes caught his attention. Yamato spat out his coffee, in shock, coughing from some that had gotten in his windpipe from surprise. "HEY, WHOA! WHOA, Rewind that part back, and put it in slow-motion, Todd!" Todd shrugged, and did what he was told.  
  
Yamato watched the scene in shock. When Spike had charged after him, right after the slash on his face, Yamato saw a little symbol on the thief's arm, that he had not noticed before.  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Yamato! Geez, I haven't seen you in a long time!" The brown - headed girl called out to him.  
  
"Sora?! Sora! Geez, Ever since the beginning of Jr. High..Yeah..You and Taichi also. Haven't seen you guys in forever! How are you?" Yamato said in shock, happy to see a friend.  
  
" I'm fine.." Sora said, rubbing a bandaged spot on her arm.  
  
"Gee Sora. What happened?" His friend asked concerned.  
  
"Um.." Sora looked away, ashamed. "Well, I can't lie to you. My friend, kinda talked me into letting her do this. " She removed the bandages, and revealed a bloody symbol on her arm. It was a circle, with a star on it, and under the star, the letters "L.F.A.D." And other that, was carved Sora's initials: S.T. Live free and die. Sora's friend was anti-government, and she had known her forever. They would both do anything for each other, including things like this.  
  
Yamato looked a bit surprised. "Um...It's a free world. Right?"  
-End Flashback-  
  
  
Yamato dropped his coffee cup in shock. He could remember himself saying that to his friend. He stared, at the screen. "S-S-S-Sora..?" 


	2. Sound of Sirens

"SORA?!?!" Yamato was in disbelief. ' Pinch me, this is a dream.'  
  
Mark turned around and looked at him. "Ah, so that's what Spike's real name is?" He snickered.  
*****  
"Damn.." Sora rubbed her face. 'Good punch.' "Hey Taichi, give everyone a round of beer, will ya?"  
  
"Geez Sora. You alright?" Taichi asked. "Oh, sure thing. In your bag, right? It was plenty smart of you to swipe a few packages when old man Jenkins wasn't looking." He gave her a high-five. "So, did you beat up the tight-ass cop, like you wanted to?" Taichi asked, shuffling his way over to the beer packages.  
  
"Nah. But I was. More coppers came before I had the chance. I had to run." Sora looked over to the stolen pearls and jewelry. "Taichi, we don't have to worry about money shortages, now that we got those." Sora eyed the jewelry on the table.  
  
One of the members of the guild walked over to Sora. "Sora, I think my father is getting suspicious." Said the young thief.  
  
Sora knew this thief thing was a bad example on children, but, she did it for a living. "Remember, a member of my guild never reveals their true identity." She winked. "Nancy, I think you outta give this stealing thing a rest. Don't want you gettin in trouble with your Pop."  
  
Nancy nodded. "Okay, Sora." She sighed. "I'll go home." And the twelve year old girl grabbed her jacket and left.  
  
Sora looked over to Taichi. "Taichi, I think we shouldn't get little kids involved. It's a bad influence."  
  
"Whatcha talkin bout?" Taichi scoffed. "You're a bad influence on all of us."  
  
Sora laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. I'll help you pass around the drinks."  
******  
"Here's some evidence from the scene of the crime. Okay, Yamato, we know it's Spike's gang that's been doing these past crimes. A few hours ago, Mr. Jenkins was involved in a goods-swiping crime, him being the victim of course; when I got there, Jenkins was tied up and hanged. Frightening..sight. A few more murders were found..also. "  
  
"What?!" Yamato couldn't believe it. 'Sora wouldn't kill anyone! I know she wouldn't on purpose!' "Hey, I don't think it was Spike's gang that done the murders. They have a long history of swiping jewels and other things. Why start killing people today?"  
  
"Ooh..Yamato's got the hotts for her." Mark nudged him. "Anyway, we know these thieves meet together like a club or something. But where..? If we found that, we could bust them, and then can you say, Vacation?" Mark grinned.  
  
"I do not!" Yamato blushed. 'I need to keep my mouth shout.' "Um..Yeah..Vacation.." Yamato grumbled. ' It's really Sora..she's..changed.. I wonder what influenced her, to do something..Oh man. I can't believe I punched her.. But wait, Yamato. You can't apologize for that, she did slice your arm..'  
  
"What's wrong man, you seem so bummed, after you watched that video. Why? Because such a fine girl like her turned to crime? Yeah, I experianced that once. Broke my heart. Hey, Chief wants us to search these possible areas that could be the gang hideout. Let's go."  
******  
"Shh..Mark, hold on." Yamato mumbled, hiding behind a tree trunk, peering from behind it. "Look, two people wearing a cloak. That's somewhat unnatural."  
  
"Hey, their swiping those Chinawear!" Mark informed. "Let's go bust 'em." And the hot-headed officer, ran after the two figures.  
  
"MARK, WA--" Yamato began. But it was too late. Mark had tackled one of the cloaked guys, and Yamato , sighed, and ran after him.  
  
  
  
'Taichi!' Sora thought. 'Damn cops.' Sora kicked the cop off of her tackled friend, and grabbed him by the hair. "Your kind, despises me." Sora muttered, taking out her well-known dagger. Before Taichi had a chance to scramble away, the other cop [ Yamato ] grabbed the dazed and fallen Taichi, and pointed a gun to his head. "Let him go." Yamato said firmly.  
  
"Ah. ' Lee. ' We meet again.." said Sora, pulling down the hood of the cloak showing her face. "It seems that you have gotten my friend." Sora said, pressing the blade of the dagger against Mark's neck. ' Oh no! Taichi..Don't shoot...' She wanted to shout. But she knew she couldn't show her weakness. "So, you let go of my friend, Lee. Or yours will end up on the ground in a pool of blood."  
  
Yamato was in shock. It was...Sora. He knew. But he wasn't sure she knew it was him. "Sora, I know you don't want to do that..and you know I don't want to hurt your...friend." Yamato said.  
  
Sora gasped. "Y-You don't know what your saying. I'm not Sora. I'm Spike. I think you are mistaking me for someone else, little boy." Sora was in shock how he would know. Only Taichi knew who she was. Him, ONLY.  
  
"Let go of Mark, Sora. Here's the deal, on the count of three. We'll trade. You give me Mark, and I'll give you Taichi." Yamato took the gun away, but firmed his grasp on Taichi's arm.  
  
"I don't trust you." Sora glared, rubbing the edge of the blade against Mark's neck. "You -know- you don't want your friend to die. And cops, don't kill people. Criminals do." Sora hissed.  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die. I will let your friend go, Sora. I'll let you count. I trust -you.-"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT. I'm Spike. Not Sora. Fine, Mr. Cop. Let's see how much you'll trust me.." Sora laughed. "One...Two...Three" And at the 'three,' Sora released the disgusted cop, and pushed him towards Yamato. Yamato did the same. Sora grabbed Taichi, and hugged him. ' I'm glad your okay, Taichi..' she said in his ear. So the two did keep their promise.   
  
Mark, being pissed, and as reckless as he was, he pulled out his gun, and aimed for the two. "Bitch." He grunted, and pulled the trigger. A fatal 'boom' was heard, as the bullet came flying towards the two figures.  
  
"Dammit, Mark, NO!" Yamato yelled, but it was too late. Lucky for Sora, the bullet had missed her nearly, but Taichi, it nailed him in the back, because Sora was holding him too tight, he didn't have time to move out the way. Sora watched, as her best friend, fell down to the ground, staggering, wincing, breathing heavily.   
  
Sora hands and lips quivered, as reality hit her. "T-Taichi...N-no..." Sora said, kneeling to the ground, brushing Taichi's hair away from his face. Sora looked up at the Cop with the gun in his hand. With anger, she threw her dagger at him, piercing his leg, and smiled as the cop screamed with pain. "I'll kill you..."   
  
Sora winced, and looked at her fallen friend in both fear, and shock. "Taichi, what am I going to do without you? No, Taichi..D...Don't leave me. Taichi, No.." And it was the first time, in a while, Sora felt her eyes cloud up with tears, until they flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey Sora, when you get back. If I don't make it, be sure to give me a good funeral eh? It's been fun times. You're like a good sister to me. I wont forget..So. Sora. I'll...be...seeing..you around..." And his eyelids, drooped slowly until they were closed.  
  
"No..No..Taichi! Taichi, we'll get you urgent care. I'll kill everyone who refuses. Taichi, No..!" Sora cried, nuzzling her face against his chest. In the back, Sora could hear arguing and yelling between the two officers. Filled with rage once more, Sora kissed Taichi across the cheek, got up, and made her way to the two officers. "Give me your fucking phone.." Sora spat out bitterly.  
  
"Wha..?" Yamato asked, hastily.  
  
"I said, Give me your fucking phone!" Sora screamed. "Taichi isn't exactly living in paradise right now, So give it to me!" Sora yelled, slapping him across the face.  
  
"You shouldn't treat cops like that!" Mark exclaimed, gripping his leg. Sora glared at him, with a hint of insanity in her eyes. Sora placed her hand on the dagger in his leg, and pulled it out with hatred, hoping it'd hurt. Mark shouted with pain, once again.  
  
"Now tell me. Or I'll stab again." Sora threatened. All Mark could do was utter gibberish. Sora raised the same bloody dagger, but someone spoke up, and she spared him pain, for the moment.  
  
"We already called. They should be on their way." Yamato said, for his dumb friend, saving him. 'Mark deserved that.' "Sora..I'm..really..Really..Sorry about Taichi. He was a good friend to me too..." Sora returned her glare on Yamato, ignoring his words. "When will they be here? How long does it take for a bunch of idiots to arrive?"   
  
Yamato didn't really know Taichi that well. He wasn't really affected. "Sora..Look, Sora. I feel your pain. Sora, it's me. Yamato. Yamato Ishida. You do remember. Taichi is dead. If you kill Mark, it wont bring him back. I'm sorry..Sora.."  
  
Sora tackled Yamato, hands clenching his neck. "You're making fun of me?" Sora grumbled, tightening her grip around his neck. "I swear..I'll break your neck. Before all this is over.. You aren't Yamato. Yamato wouldn't kill my best friend." Sora said, through clenched teeth in anger. Siren sounds, droan closer. Ambulences..and more cops.   
  
'They're here! Taichi, you hear that? Once they save you, we'll kill 'em. And it'll be like old times. Once again. Please, hang on..Taichi.' 


	3. The world isn't your enemy

Sora paid the cops no respect, when they arrived. The ambulence arrived, and carried Taichi and Mark in a stretcher into their car. Sora and Yamato insisted it was best if they could be in that car with their friends.  
*******  
In the ambulence, Sora sat next to Taichi's bed, holding his cold hands in hers, repeating the same things over and over in her mind. 'He's alright. Taichi is alright. He's gonna make it. He's not dead.' Yamato looked at Mark groaning in bed from the severe wound. Yamato looked over at Sora, and sighed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sora was about to smack it away, but sighed and said. "Back there, you said you were my friend 'Yamato.' Okay, I'm giving you a chance right now to prove it, just because I'm feeling generous." She sighed, looking back at her dying friend, then back at Yamato's crystal blue eyes. "I'm all ears." She grinned. 'Yamato my ass. I thought he died. It's going to be interesting seeing what this son of a bitch can think of.'  
  
Yamato grabbed Sora's arm. Sora tried to pull away violently. "Hey, watch it asshole." She yelled. Yamato pointed to the little symbol on her arm. "This." He said.  
  
"What about 'this.' " Sora mocked in a rude tone.   
  
"You're friend carved it in your arm. Back in the eighth grade. You showed it to me, and I said. "It's a free world, right?" Sora joined in with him, in disbelief. "Ya..m.." She started believing him. "Nice try. You really had me going." Sora muttered, still refusing to believe him. "Tell me. What does the initials on my scar mean? ' L.F.A.D.' And also the ' S.T.' " Sora said. 'Faker won't ever get this one.'  
  
"Live free and die. And you told me, 'S.T' was Sora Takenouchi. You're initials. Sora.." Yamato said.  
  
Sora's eyes shimmered with shock, and disbelief. 'Could I really trust him?' Sora took a deep sigh. "Good job, you earned my trust. Now tell me. Truthfully. Who, are you?"  
  
"Yamato Matt Ishida." Yamato said proudly, beaming the same smile that triggered a fading memory is Sora's mind.  
  
"Y..Oh my gosh. It's really you?" Sora finally let go of Taichi's hand, and took a few steps toward him. "Yamato. I..I can't believe it. My mind is telling me that I shouldn't trust you, but my heart says I should. I..I missed you.." Sora admitted. It felt good to get burdens off her chest. In the back, she could hear Mark confused about how the two would know each other.  
  
"Yamato..?" Sora said, with breathless words, and quavering fingers. Sora extended her arms, moving closer towards him. "Is it, really you?" She said, still with disbelief, touching the medals on his uniform. "I..I missed you." And she embraced him, crying. 'It's really him. I know it. Whenever I'm around him, I tell him all my troubles, and he understands it so well. And he always knows what to do, to make me feel better.'  
  
Yamato stroked her brown hair, and placed hand under her chin, lifting her face up so that his eyes matched hers. "Hey. You can tell good ol Yamato here everything. Shh..Calm down.."  
  
Sora wiped the tears from her face, quite embarrassed about the little scene. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just...things had been...so hard for me. I just had to get it out.." And she looked over to the side, slipping away from his grip. "Yamato I--" The hault of the Ambulence made her pause, and she realized she had forgotten about her dying friend. "Taichi!" The doors opened, and the two stretcher beds were pulled out and quickly rushed into the hospital, with Sora and Yamato trying to catch up. When they entered the hospital, the employees wouldn't allow them to stay with their friends in the emergency room. Sora threw a fit.  
  
"Goddamn it, Let me go!" She shouted hostily, pulling free of their grip as she tried making her way towards the E.R. "My-friend's-in-there!" Sora screamed, punching the security officers. More and more kept on coming, as she tried straggling free of their grip to reach her friend, wheeling away in the hospital bed. Sora felt a tight grip on her arm preventing her from moving. She turned around, with a balled fist which released when her eyes met the pure, blue eyes of someone elses.  
  
"Sora, Taichi'll be fine. You're acting like everyone is your enemy. Stop getting yourself into more trouble, and just come with me." Yamato sighed. Sora tore her eyes away from his, obeying his words, following him silently as he released his strong grip from her arm. Yamato told the officers he had everything under control, showed his badge, and they left him alone.  
  
Yamato lead the way out of the Hospital, knowing it was not good to pressure surgeons. He would look to the corner of his eye, occasionally seeing if Sora was alright. She was in a foul mood. Boy, she was easily pissed off. And he stopped right in his tracks. "You know what cheers me up?"  
  
"What?" Sora replied bitterly. She crossed her arms, glaring into his deep blue eyes.   
  
"Icecream Sundaes of course!" He tried changing her frown to a smile. It didn't really work. Her face was still quite sober, and stern. 'Ookay...That didn't work out like how I hoped..'  
  
"So take me already." She said suddenly.  
  
"Say wha?" Yamato was surprised.  
  
"To the icecream shop. Surprise me. Change my 'mood.' " Sora replied with a bit of a teasing and sarcastic tone; but still, ever so serious.  
  
'What's she up to?' Yamato thought.  
********  
The two sat down, at a wooden table. The coolness of the parlor relieved some of the stress in the air. A plastic bowl, filled with multiple scoops of vanilla icecream, with whipped cream ontop of the scoops, topped off with a red, sweet cherry.  
  
A spoon in the right hand of the two, silent, waiting for the other to take the first scoop. Ice cream melting, forming a slightl puddle at the depression in the bottom of the bowl.  
  
'What the hell. God, I hate this silence. It's driving me crazy. Who cares. As they say, ladies first.' Sora thought, gripping to the plastic spoon in her hand, dipping it into the scoops of vanilla, scraping it upwards until a good bit of the icecream rolled into the spoon. She took the spoon and placed it in her mouth. Why didn't they talk to each other? Was the two shy? Or were they simply embarassed, maybe even ashamed.  
  
Yamato waited until Sora took a couple more bites of the sundae before he gorged himself in sweet, vanilla icecream. A smile slowly spread across Sora's bitter face. Lips opened, letting a slight sigh escape, she said a bit uneasily, "I'm feeling better already." She had enough of being silent, dark, and pessimistic. Once or twice in her life, the thought of being loved had crossed her mind. It was easily discarded when reality knocked her off her feet, leaving her in sorrow, and pain.  
  
Yamato smiled also, feeling relieved. He thought she might have held some old grudges against him for some odd reason. He could remember her yelling at him sometimes over such little things. He thought Sora as a person too complicated to understand, but if you really knew what she was going through, you'd feel the same way about life too. He noticed the goosebumps, and the slight shivering she was showing. "Feeling cold?" He asked gently, taking notice of her cold hands.   
  
"Just bad circulation.." Sora always said. "Happens all the time." Sora sighed, placing her spoon down, trying to keep her hands warm.  
  
Yamato unzipped his uniform jacket, taking off the navy-blue Police uniform he wore so proudly, revealing a collared-button up T-shirt. The ice cream shop, wasn't the only cool place. The season was about, early Autumn in Odaiba, where the leaves of trees begin to change colors, the birds began to leave, and the weather begins to chill. He scooted out of his chair, and gently covered the shivering girl with his navy-blue jacket, letting the collar of the jacket rest around her neck, and the rest cascaded down her back. "Thanks.." She blushed. Thoughts crossed her mind. 'I think I'm falling in love. Is there really still hope for me? Or is this another situation I expect too much out of?"  
  
Yamato could only smile, his heart feeling with warmness, as her soft voice flowed through his ears--the exact softness and gentleness he could remember from when he first met her. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, no it wasn't the icecream, but it was the same exact one he felt, before he decided he was going to ask Sora to the tenth grade dance. 'I think I'm falling for her, again.' 


	4. I know it's you

I know I haven't written in a long while, but I've been extremely busy. SO, I have some free time right now. SO ON WITH THE STORY! GOSH I DOn't even remember what I was writing. xB So if there are any loose ends, and sudden changes of mood, etc, SORRY!!! I started this like last year, and finished it like this year. xD HAH, this chapter only!  
  
***********  
  
Mark burst in, interrupting the moment. The two tore their eyes from each other, somewhat embarassed. Yamato cleared his throat, speaking up. "Mark! You're alright!" Seeing that this dumbass was alive gave Sora hope that her dear friend would be too. Sora began to ask about her friend, but was rudely cut off by Mark. Propped up on crutches, Mark said sternly. "There's been a murder near an alley."  
  
***********  
  
Arriving at the alley, Sora could see that they weren't the only one investigating the case. Mark picked up a torn, familiar little red jacket from the ground. Eyeing Sora suspiciously, he questioned with a 'Is this familiar to you?' look.  
  
Sora glared at him back with displeasure, and said nothing. The coat had seemed familiar. She grabbed it roughly, causing Mark to lose balance on his crutches, and topple to the ground--strange how Yamato did not say anything when Sora hurt his partner.  
  
Sora looked at the tag finding a familiar name. She dropped the jacket in shock. "...Nancy..." The twelve year old little girl? Sora turned her head to see an ambulence being loaded up with a couple of body bags. She knew she was a bad influence on the girl, but didn't know it was that extreme. Sora was filled with disbelief. 'She looked over to Mark, who was beaming. 'Hmm.' She thought.  
  
Mark eyed Yamato with a triumphant look on his face. Yamato only frowned back. He grabbed Mark, and thrust him into the corner, wanting to talk.  
  
"What makes you always think Sora either did or has something to do with these things?" Yamato asked.  
  
Mark hobbled back and forth on his crutches. "Yamato, Yamato, Yamato. I think hanging around the enemy has changed you. Sure, she's hott. But don't forget she tried to kill me! Oh, and by the way, she's been sentenced to prison." He winked, obviously hinting his hatred towards Sora. "Don't you forget what we came here to do, 'Lee.' We were supposed to arrest Spike and her gang. I find you here trying to find a way to get in her pants. I wont tell the chief if you just arrest her now!"  
  
"Shut up! I was not. I was..trying to make her feel better." Yamato blurted. "It doesn't mean I trust her...!!" He lied, feeling a little guilty inside. Overhearing this didn't make Sora feel better. "What?! Arrest Sora? Mark, what are you doing?! How did you get her sentenced to jail?"  
  
Mark smirked. "It was so easy." Sora overheard this and it made her hate Mark even more. She also heard the remark Yamato said; He didn't trust her. Obviously, she didn't pick up the lie in his tone. She picked up the red jacket, and immediately left. Yamato caught sight of her leaving in the corner of his eye. He also got a glance of her slightly disappointed face, and felt somewhat crushed. He wanted to say something, but bit his lips shut.  
  
***********  
  
Sora walked to the lonely clubhouse, where the group would meet after pilfering goods. A sharp creak echoed from the corner, which caught Sora's attention. "Sora, is that you?" A voice whispered in fear. The voice sounded like Taichi's. Sora was excited. "Taichi! Is that you?!" She shouted back. Taichi's voice faded; it was all in her mind. But she heard the real voice that was calling to her. "Sora..I didn't do it!"  
  
Out from under the table, ran a frightened and battered child. Sora opened her arms, and the girl ran tearfully into it, repeatedly shouting the denial of her accused crime. "Shhh...shhh...It's okay. I know you wouldn't do something as terrible like that." Nancy is an honost, and kind-hearted child. She would never do anything to kill another person. But now the question is, who would? And who would want to frame her so bad? Sora embraced the child in a hug, running her hands through her hair soothingly. She narrowed her eyes in anger. She know who did it.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you to a hospital. Those wounds look nasty..."Of course Sora knew how she got those. She was beaten; this was the only beginning of her punishment.  
  
**********  
  
Sora arrived at the hospital, and left Nancy in the nurse's care. Sora made the nurse promise to keep Nancy safe before her return, or else. Then Sora quickly left Yamato and the so-called " Mark. " Footsteps echoed down the now crowded alley as Sora quickly made her way through to find the two people she was looking for. Investigators and witnesses flocked to the scene, as well as news reporters and so on. An idea popped in her head when she coudln't find who she was looking for. ' The Police Station. '  
  
Following her instincts was right. In the parking lot parked an old, worn-out police car. Her heart fluttered with a slight joy, thinking she wouldn't be able to see Yamato again, but she could--right now was the perfect chance. But she remembered what he had remarked about her, and that feeling of joy sank. 'Ugh, I don't have time for THIS!' She said to herself, feeling bashful of her emotions. She walked into the police station. Upon arrival, she spotted the blond-haired boy, sitting at his office--stressed out and muttering to himself.   
  
"Where's Mark?" Sora's stern voice broke the silence.  
  
Yamato quickly turned around in his seat. "Sora! I'm glad to see you again.." He trailed off. "Hey I didn't mean what I said--" Sora broke him off.  
  
"Answer my question, ' Lee. ' Where is Mark! " Sora repeated. Yamato looked to the side, knowing that Sora now wouldn't believe a word he said.   
  
"Yamato, you're not listening." She said a bit more gently, coming closer to him, sitting on the table of his office desk, next to him.   
  
"Sora I didn't mean what I said, back in the alley." Yamato said hoarsely. Sora sighed, closing her eyes, still feeling upset. "Please, where is Mark? I really need to find him." She repeated.  
  
Yamato gave in and answered, knowing that she wasn't listening. "He went to see how Taichi was doing. It seemed suspicious to me, but I didn't say anything cuz the bastard had pissed off enough people today." Sora was in shock. ' TAICHI?! '   
  
"YAMATO WE HAVE TO HURRY!!!!" Sora exclaimed. "You're right. I feel really bad. Sora, I should have said something. Ugh, I've done so many wrong things lately. I can't take all this pressure sometimes..My mind can get so clouded at times.." Yamato sighed. Sora felt empathy toward him. That hard shell of hers began to wore off.  
  
"Aww.. Yamato. It's okay.. Don't worry. I'm sorry for being .. a jerk. Until now, I've been a emotionless bitch towards everyone." She put her right hand on his, hoping to comfort her. She felt a little uncomfortable herself; well come on. It's been ages since she knew what being in love felt like. There was a sudden tug in her stomach. ' Taichi! Remember Taichi! He might be killed by Mark!' The thought flashed. But Sora couldn't decide, Oy! To break away from another chance in love, with Yamato, or the brother and sister love she had between her and Taichi. 


	5. Bottled Emotions

Sorry if the story from here on doesn't flow. I don't remember where I left off, honestly. e.e; I don't remember what my original planning for the ending was. Blah, bear with me. Read and Review.  
  
******************  
  
Sora sighed deeply. I'm sorry Yamato, but Taichi comes first, Sora thought. "I think we both know who the real bad guy is." She smiled.  
  
A smile spread slowly on Yamato's face. "We have to hurry. Let's go. Driving fast is my specialty." He winked. "I used to have to chase down assholes zooming ninety miles per hour down the road."  
  
Yamato flipped the sirens on, backed up from his parking space and zoomed down the road, heading towards the hospital that Taichi was located at.  
  
There was a long, awkward silence in the car as they headed toward their destination. Sora laughed to herself. How ironic this situation is. To be helped by someone you hated, and for the common cause.  
  
Yamato looked over and saw her twiddling her thumbs in slight boredom. "So..." He began. "What made you choose this 'career? ' I've been so curious ever since I re-met you." Yamato said gently.  
  
Sora sighed, knowing that there was still about ten more minutes until they arrived at the hospital. She decided to kill time and began. "After highschool, my parents didn't have enough money to put me in college. Actually, we were in real deep debt and we finally went bankrupt. (I lack economical knowledge. Don't know how it goes.) So one day, my parents got this 'ingenious' idea and decided to rob a little craft store. They got away with it, and the places they robbed got bigger and bigger until finally they decided to rob a bank and was caught. They couldn't take the pressure..so they killed themselves..." Sora trailed off. "I followed.. like it was a 'family job' or something." And she laughed, hoping it would make herself feel better. "Yeah, my life went down the drain after my parent's suicide. I had nothing else to live for... no one to make proud..." And she sighed again, trying to remember the times she shared when she had a family. "What about you?"  
  
"My dad was a cop. He was killed a couple of years ago." Yamato sighed. (Yes, Yamato is magical and can drive without looking at the road.) "Then I had to move in with my mom, yeah, my parents were divorced. When I found out that my mom was engaged to another man, I was devastated. I couldn't handle the idea of a new father, especially having been to the funeral of my real dad--my mom is the type of people who can't handle being alone. After the marriage, I loathed my mom, especially my step-dad for being inconsiderate to my needs and feelings. I needed time to recover, not a person pretending to be my dad. I wanted to run away but I had no where to go so I waited until I finished highschool, until I was old enough, and I left to join the police forces. I will avenge my father's death.." Yamato finished, returning his eyes to the road. The two exchanged sympathies to one another; both had a stressful childhood. Finally, someone who could understand.   
  
"Yamato, I need you to report quickly to St. Joseph's Hospital ( haha made it up. :P)." Yamatos' walkie-talkie buzzed, interrupting the cleansing of bottled emotions. "There's a shooting taking place and seven have been reported dead already. Hurry!"   
  
"Oh no! Taichi!" Sora exclaimed, feeling the rush of fear surge through her nerves. Yamato stepped on the pedal.  
  
*************  
  
The two quickly arrived at the shooting scene. They quickly ran inside through the double doors and was paralyzed in shock. Bodies were strewn in mangled positions on the floor, fresh blood staining the walls and puddles dyeing the floor. The two quickly looked at the already-open binder of patients and their room numbers, seeing the name of Taichi Kamiya highlighted in fresh blood. Sora and Yamato ran through the corridors, swinging into Taichi's room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Mark?" Yamato exclaimed enraged, watching Mark turn around with a mad look on his face. Mark aimed the gun at Yamato and fired. Luckily, the bullet only brushed his cheek. Yamato tackled Mark, the gun flying from Mark's grip.   
  
Sora ran to Taichi and checked him. He looked okay....physically. Taichi was still unconscious. Mark, pinned to the ground, has his left sleeve torn off when it got caught on a table during the fall. A skull-and-crossbone tattoo was exposed.  
  
"Now I'm one-hundred percent sure." Sora exclaimed.   
  
"Wha..?" Yamato questioned. The brief lost of focus allowed Mark to make a counterattack, kicking Yamato off. Mark stood up and brushed the dirt off himself while Sora quickly made her way toward the injured Yamato. Sora helped him up, but she never took her eye contact off of Mark. "Scott.. we meet again. This time you have gone too far."  
  
"Huh?" Yamato got up, rubbing his stomach were he was kicked. "Did I miss something here? Who really is this guy?"  
  
"His name is Scott." Sora glared. "He used to be leader of our gang. He used to pester me all the time, asking me for my love, but I would never give it to him. After he stopped trying to ask me out, he began build up an anger over Taichi, who I spent most of my time with. When the head honcho got on him about his behavior and proclaimed me the new leader, Scott went ballistic and killed him. He said he would come back to kill Taichi, and then me. (Scott is 25..ish.) I guess he liked to hear people pleading for their lives before he killed them. Scott later became a big serial killer, but no one could catch him because he had so many scapegoats to blame."  
  
Yamato was in shock. 'Sora, I'm sorry I ever thought you would murder someone..' Yamato thought.  
  
"That's not the most important person I've killed. This person I killed was important, well, only to his son anyway." Mark smirked evilly, taking off his wig, revealing deadlocks dyed in wild colors.   
  
Yamato felt his legs turn to Jell-O as he absorbed the information. "You son of a bitch.." Yamato whispered as rage replaced his sadness. Yamato reached for his gun, only to remember it had been knocked out of his hands. He eyed the gun on the floor, and Scott, being closer to the gun, retrieved the weapon before Yamato.  
  
"Now, I don't like to kill people out of order.. Taichi's next, then Sora, then you. For interrupting." Scott aimed the gun at Taichi's head.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Sora screams, unrevealing her trusty knife. Sora throws the knife at Mark's hand, both slicing his hand and knocking the gun out of his hand. The gun drops on the ground hard, the impact forcing the bullet out the barrel, traveling through Scott's arm.  
  
Scott yells and curses in pain. In the nick of time, other police sirens are heard, along with an amplified voice: "You are under arrest!"   
  
Scott looks around, panting frantically. He grabs a scalpel from a surgery tray and flees the room, footsteps echoing down the halls. Yamato and Sora pick up their belonging weapons and tries to follow Scott, making sure that he doesn't get away again from another crime. Scott exits through the backdoor fire escape, fire alarms triggering from the opening of the door. Scott runs through the parking lot, looking for someone backing up from their parking spots. He stops behind the car, forcing the owner to screech to a halt and roll down the car windows to shout, "What the fuck are you trying to do?"   
  
Scott grins at the stupidity of the man, and stabs the man chest with the scalpel through the opened window. He unlocks the door from the inside, rolls the dying man out of his car, slams the door shut, and then zoom off.  
  
Yamato and Sora are too late. They quickly run over to the dying man. Yamato requests medical assistance and backup as he tells a dumbfounded police officer that the suspect got away. "We may have not been able to stop him, but we can still catch him." Yamato said. "C'mon." The two run towards the vehicle that got them to the hospital. Yamato requests backup, as some police cars follow his, while others stay behind to investigate and check for survivors.   
  
"This is the last time you are getting away Scott." Sora sighs, cleaning the edges of her blade. 'I cleaned it just for you'. 


End file.
